


Pressure

by raptoriousVigilante



Series: what was once "Not Exactly Subtle" [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Holding Hands, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 19:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: He may be clumsy about it but Kageyama knows what to do when Hinata needs help.[repost from 2014]





	Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was "hold my hand"

"Hold my hand."

Kageyama stiffens at first because he's already irritated that the entire team has to wait in the hallway before they can go back out onto the court and suddenly Hinata is telling him what to do. He whips his head to his side to snap at him, but he stops immediately when he notices the way Hinata's frown is set, how he's slightly hunched over, and the scared expression in his eyes. Right. Hinata's nervous, he can tell, and he's somewhat peeved that he's let Hinata get to this point of being quietly nervous rather than the usual vocally nervous.

For a moment Kageyama is still simmering with irritation at Hinata's command, but it wasn't a command in the very least; they do a lot of things without verbal communication, but sometimes informing each other of how to help needs to be said. Kageyama's face softens and he shifts closer to Hinata.

He nudges Hinata's hand with his own, a quiet ask for confirmation, but before he can read the situation Hinata's hand has shot itself into the vague cupping position of Kageyama's. He squeezes, his hand wrapped around Kageyama's so tight Kageyama actually swears out loud before he wrings his hand away so he can redo the position, this time with his fingers laced firmly between Hinata's. Hinata continues to hold on tight, too tight if Kageyama is being honest, but Kageyama can feel Hinata's presence soften as he comes down from his panicked state of furiously bolded exclamation points.

It takes a few silent minutes of breathing exercises (courtesy of Kageyama's internet searches) and hand squishes, and Kageyama sighs once Hinata calms down. "How was I supposed to know you needed your hand held?" he asks, referring to the slight jab in his usually confident ability to take care of Hinata. Hinata's hand relaxes to the point where it's Kageyama holding onto him, but he has no intention of letting go.

"Well...I wanted a hug, but I probably would have thrown up all over you if I moved! Sooo, I thought we could just avoid that, but..."

Hinata squeezes Kageyama's hand again with more affection than need this time.

"I...I think I like this more. And you probably do, too."

Kageyama can't deny that he prefers the minimal contact when they're in public because Hinata's hugs require him to wrap his arms tight around him and hold him, so it usually becomes less of a hug and more of an embrace for the sake of comfort and calming him down. He doesn't mind doing it, it's for Hinata after all, but he'll easily admit that applying pressure around Hinata's hand is much easier than doing so over his entire body.

His grip loosens so he's no longer pressing the pads of his fingertips into the back of Hinata's hand. "Yeah, just a lot. This is much less embarrassing for the both of us," he gripes, though it's half-hearted.

Hinata just smiles at him, and they stay leaning against their wall with their hands entwined until they're finally allowed to get back onto the court.


End file.
